Hero
by nightfury12
Summary: (Set during the boys's high school years and beyond) Kylie never asked to be a Winchester, It just happened. Her mother died after loosing her battle to cancer and John Winchester was the person who signed the birth certificate. So here she was, Dropped into a strange new life, with a strange new family. Saving people, Hunting things.. The Family business.


**Message:  
**

**Hey Guys! It's been so long since my last story, I'm writing a new one and I'm really happy with it c: Here it is**

* * *

_RING. RING. RING.  
_

'_Dammit_' Kylie groaned, It was the first day at school. A brand new school, A brand new town, A brand new life. She sat up and pulled her brown hair back into a pony tail. Her green eyes were tired and weary. She really didn't feel like doing this, she looked out the window. Girls with uniforms and tote bags passed by, giggling and talking. That could've passed off for her and her old friends from New York. Now she was stuck living with her real dad, John Winchester, and his two boys, Dean and Sam. She swung her legs off the bed just as the door burst open. "Kylie." Dean said, he was something of a player according to the girls who lived down the block. They were both high school age and neither one of them were enrolled. "You're not even awake yet? God, Dad was right.. You are a lazy bitch." Kylie stared at him, a sort of anger coursing through her body. "What's wrong, Cat's got your tongue?" Dean said with a smirk. She got up and walked past him, She was going to hate it here. "Cat does have 'er tongue." Dean said, she turned around. Her fist lunged forward and hit his nose, she turned back around and smirked softly. "Bitch." She said, and walked into the bathroom.

Kylie hopped down the stairs, dressed in her plaid shirt and skinny jeans. Her bright blue eyes observed the family, no sitting down.. grab food, out to the car. "What are you waiting for?" Sam asked, barely in the ninth grade and already smarter than her. "We're going on a hunting trip." He tossed her a banana, she caught it. "Don't we have school?" She asked John. "School? What's the importance in that? Where we're going, you don't need math or science.. Just a gun and some knowledge." He huffed, tossing her the journal. "Read up. We're going huntin' and it's a long drive." Sam shot her a grin and then Dean came down the stairs, two bandages on his nose. "About what you did to my boy, Kylie.." John began. Dean gave her a smirk, she was gunna get it now. "Nice punch." He finished. Kylie smirked slightly, "Thanks."

The drive was longer than expected, Kylie read the pages of the Winchester journal with disbelief. "Is this some kind of prank my mom asked you to play?" She said, "Because really? Vampires, Werewolves, Shapeshifters... They don't exist." She said, she huffed. Her green eyes kept going over the words, "You guys actually believe this stuff?" "We've seen them before." Sam said, looking at her and smiling. "My dad is like a superhero. He saves people, and hunts things.. The family business, and now you're family!" "Yeah, _You're family_ _now._" Dean huffed, his nose was broken and occasionally it would bleed. She sighed slightly, "Look, I didn't ask to be related to you.. and you didn't ask for me.. So how 'bout we put this morning behind us and just... move on." She said, looking back down at the journal. He huffed loudly, and she sighed. "Or you could be a little bitch about it." She said, she looked at them and then outside. "Are we in Louisiana?" She asked, sitting up and looking outside. This was home, Louisiana. It always had been, until her mother died. Stage 4 ovarian cancer, they said. Kylie slumped back in her chair, "Why are we here?" She sighed. "We're here for a job, You're going to help. You've read about ghosts and how to kill them.. now is your chance. You're going to kill a ghost, With Dean, Sam, and my help." He said, pulling into a crappy motel. "Okay. Everyone out." He said, he pulled his keys out of the old '67 Chevy impala. It looked good as new, she noticed, It purred actually. Kylie stepped out, This was the local hooker motel. Usually rented out for people looking to have a good time. "God damn this." She huffed, walking with Sam to the vending machines. They bought chips and food together, she would talk to him about a life with a normal house and a normal school and normal friends and he'd talk to her about a life traveling, just open road.. and killing things of course. The boys had lost their mother in a house fire, At least that's what the newspaper said. "You boys and Kylie are going to stay with your Uncle Bobby. At least for the first couple of hours you are... After that, Just us." He pointed to Dean then Kylie. Kylie shot him a glare, and he returned the glare. "You two are either going to work out your differences on a job.. or the hard way." John said, Dean seemed to flinch at the thought of the _hard way_. What did it all mean anyway?  
Kylie found herself bonding with Sam the longer they talked, He was a sweet kid.. Unlike his brother in all ways. "You're going to be something great, Sam... You're going to be a _hero_ some day." She said, laying next to him in the bed. Her converse'd feet on the bed too, Sammy didn't even seem top mind. He was too busy fantasizing over the fact that he'd be a hero, and a great one at that. "Don't fill his head with fantasies.. The kid can barely kill a mouse." Dean said, looking over at the two. "It's not fantasy if you have faith." She said, looking at him. She touched the little golden cross she kept hidden behind her shirt, "Anything is possible if you believe it is."  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Keep talking, sweet cheeks. Your God hasn't gotten us anywhere and he never will." Dean retorted. "There's no such thing as angels, and heroes..? They're strong people, not people like you and Sam. Being a hero is man's work, Not for princesses like you or kids like Sam. So don't fill his head up with hopes." He said, in the meanest way he could. He had left Kylie in tears and Sam very well near them. "Screw you, Dean... You need a little faith.. You need love and you need help." She told him, taking Sammy by the hand and walking out of the building. "C'mon Sam... We're skippin' town.. We don't need them." She said, nodding. "I know this town like the back of my hand... Your dad is probably in the eastern side.. So we're headed west." She said, leading him to the bus stop. Sam followed quietly, "Okay." He said. "I-Is Dean...right about what he said?" He looked up at her. "Of course he's not... He's jealous.. You're going to be something great.. and all he's going to be.. Is _Daddy's Blunt Little Instrument_."


End file.
